


Freedom

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Five sentence fic in response to: the first intimate gift Mulder bought for Scully





	Freedom

She had been returned a fortnight ago, home for a week and he had been calling every day. On the third day, there was a lighter note in her voice and she didn’t mention Barry at all. He asked if he could visit, and he stopped by the Italian deli to pick up a lasagne. As he cleared the table, she stood to help him. ‘Sit, Scully. I’ve got this.’

'Let me do it, Mulder,’ she said and he recognised the tone of someone who was ready to fight back.

So he let her clean and he watched her tidy and she thanked him with the purest smile and a squeeze of his hand.


End file.
